Renesmee and Jacobs: Love story
by Renesmee's theory
Summary: Renesmee is an average 23 year old woman who has dreamt to become a music teacher, she finally becomes that after living in New York for 23 years, she lives with her parents and brother, her life may seem diverting but her personal life has gone on a down low, she was determined not to ever love again until she met a certain someone, she made a mistake by loving him
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee and Jacob's love story**

**This is all human, I promise it's not as bad as my usual one, **

**Renesmee is 23 a teacher **

**Chapter 1: Meeting Jacob Black**

_Renesmee_

I'm Renesmee Cullen, the daughter of the famous Neuronal surgeon in the world Edward Cullen, and the child of the famous author Isabella Cullen, and I come from the small town in the state of Washington, underneath constant clouds and rain, there's the town called Forks, I came originally from New York City, but my dad got relocated here in Forks almost 14 years ago, so my family all moved here, and it meant we lived closer to my Grandfather Charlie Swan and my other the Family the Cullen's, I'd always go and visit them every summer so I didn't miss out on anything but years went by and I just wanted to be my own person for once, so ever since 3 years ago, I've only visited them for at least 2 weeks

I actually stayed in NYC years back with my Grandma Renee, who I loved dearly, because my school was there, and practically my entire life, but since I'm more mature now, I would like to explore the world, I'm 23 years old on my way to 24 and I went to the University of New York and got my honors degree in Teaching, I studied English Literature, and the Art of Music, and two weeks ago I found out I'd be getting a job as a teacher in Forks High and how excited I was, was a complete understatement, I packed everything I needed and said my last goodbye to my Grandma

"I'll miss you so much sweetie" she said pulling me in our probably last hug, I savored the moment, we we're standing in the airport base, and that's when I heard the intercom announce 'Departure to Washington, leave immediately' I pulled away and saw my grandma had tears in her eyes

"Bye nana" I said, she smiled at me and I started heading to the ticket lounge, I took a deep breath and turned around to see my Grandma and Phil waving at me, I smiled before I vanished, I flew all the way to Forks and landed in 5 hours, it was a rainy day as usual there, I held my ticket to see where I was headed to next, until I spotted a sign written 'Renesmee Cullen' and that's when I realized I saw my father and Mother smiling widely at me, I ran up to them

"Mom!, Dad!" I exclaimed pulling them into a tight hug

"Aw, honey it's so good to see you" my mother cried in the hug, I pulled away to smile at my amazing parents, they've both aged but they still healthy and strong as ever, my mom was an average 39 year old woman, and my dad still the handsome 43 year old, they were both high school sweethearts, so they we're determined that after my mother finishes high school that they'd get married and live in a big house, I know that already happened, however after they had me, they whole lives went crumbling down, my mom had to drop out of high school but was homeschooled until Senior year, where she went back to her high school and you know, College and she got her degree in poetry and philosophy, and yes they had me at a very young age, my dad was in college and my mother still in High school, but you couldn't deny their love for each other, and it stayed strong for 25 years

"God it's been like forever" I said with the hugest grin I could muster, they smiled at me

"I could say the same, gosh you've changed into an extraordinarily, gorgeous woman Renesmee," my dad said to me pulling me into a bear hug, I giggled, my dad wasn't like any average 43 year old man, he still looked in his youth, you'd probably expect him to be in his early 30s or late 20s, he is a very handsome man, tall approximately 6ft 4, pale skinned, bronze-haired that curled, beautiful green eyes, and a crooked smile, whilst my mother never gave into her youth and I'd always say she still looks like an 18 year old, but she'd always say 'Ren, stop being so modest, I know I'm old' which I always rolled my eyes at, she was absolutely gorgeous for a 39 year old, I'd say she's amazing, she was shorter than my father even shorter than me by just an inch and a half, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, dark-brown hair that sat in waves, lightly pale skinned, people always said I looked exactly like her, the only thing that put me off from her was my curly bronze hair which I inherited from my Dad and Grandpa

"Thanks Dad" I said as he sat me down

"So should we head outta here" My mom said, I laughed and nodded, we headed to the parking lot, we left the Airport and left for the road to my house, I was sitting in the back seat, staring outside the window, and smiling at my childhood home

"So how has it been in NYC?" My mother asked me, I just shrugged

"It has been really awesome, but I'm glad about where I am now," I said to her, she looked at me and smiled at me

"So how have you guys been?" I asked them as we pulled up a red light

"We've been quite well, thank you, you're dad and I doing well, and we're so glad we have you with us now, and could believe it Eddie couldn't stop bugging us about when you'll be here" she said with a light chuckle, I laughed, Eddie is my younger brother my mother and I got 18 years ago, which surprised both my mom and dad, they always thought after they had me, they'd stop having kids, but Eddie was a blessing, he was named after my father as Edward Jason Masen Cullen, he was one of them brothers, who would always bug you when you're busy, but he's heart was at the right place, even though he was annoying and extremely frustrating sometimes I couldn't love him any less

"Yeah, I'm sure he's just excited to try out his new evil plan to annoy me" I joked and my mother just eyed me carefully

"You're brother has matured these past few years" she said, I scoffed, yeah right!

"You're mother's serious Renesmee, Eddie has grown into quite the young and independent man, I guess manhood has kicked in fast" Dad said proudly, I smiled and nodded, I'll definitely be the judge of that, I thought

"Anyway, how is everyone anything new?" I asked, my mother looked at my dad quickly, before he nodded

"Well there has been recent developments, but we'll explain everything later" she said with a warm smile, I nodded at her, we pulled up the driveway of my old home, it looks like it's been reinstructed the three years I hadn't been here, it was larger and more extravagant in the exterior, that left me wondering how it looked like in the inside, we all got out the car and I took a deep breath, Wow I'm finally here, back in my old home, yes I did consider New York as my first, but Forks made me feel somewhere I belonged, it's just that NYC had more opportunities so I settled on staying there, my chain of thought was interrupted by the sound of a guy calling my name

"Renesmee!" the man said, running towards me, he pulled me into a deep tight hug, he spun me around and I just chuckled "God I missed you big sis" he said setting me down, my eyes widened, is this who I think it is, was this tall, deep voiced my baby brother?, my jaw literally dropped

"Eddie is that you? I asked astonishingly, he just chuckled and nodded

"Yeah it is me, why such the surprised look sis, it hurts you don't remember me" he said pretending to sound heartbroken, I just shook him off and pulled him in another tight hug

"My god, you look…wow, brother have you been lifting weights?" I asked, he laughed and just shrugged

"It's probably just a growths spurt," he just said, I rolled my eyes and turned to my now smiling parents

"Mom and dad, you are right his has completely change, I hope this isn't one of my dreams hey" I said, they smiled widely at me

"Okay you boys get the luggage" My said, I decided I'd help a little by carrying my purse and my smaller suitcase, we got in the house and my jaw dropped in how amazing it was, it was extravagant, the theme was diverting and the stairs led up in curves, glass windows, white and blue walls, flat screen TV placed in the living room, it was definitely a modern house

"Wow…" was all I said in complete and utter awe at the beauty of this amazing house

"I know right, thanks to Grandma Esme" Eddie said, carrying my bags up the stairs and my father my boxes

"Yeah and beware of the new wardrobe you're getting, Alice stoked it up" my father said, and my eyes stricken in fear, he chuckled, my mother rolled her eye

"Don't worry too much, I told her not to stock it up on things you like, that's why I called and asked what sizes you wear in clothes, shoes and accessories" My mother said, I sighed in relief

"I almost had a heart attack, could you imagine me in really tight cocktail dresses mom, cocktail dresses for just a freaking birthday party" I said, and she just laughed, I checked what she was wearing and she wore something unusual to her comfort zone "Mom when did you start wearing loose shirts" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Since you haven't seen me for more than 3 years" she said, I nodded understandingly, we made our way up the stairs and into my childhood room, well it wasn't one anymore, Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice really went all out on this house, my room was fitted for a normal young woman, it had everything even a walk-in closet, I smiled at it and saw it was filled with clothes, clothes and more clothes I laughed

"What do you think?" my mother asked rubbing my shoulder

"I think it's perfect" I said smiling widely at the magnificent room, I felt the fabric of my queen-sized bed, I loved my room it was so retro and fitted perfectly with my personality, fun, yet keep to itself, stylish yet classy and elegant but trying not to hard, it was going to be my safe haven, I'd make sure of that

"This is just…Thank you guys" I said hugging my mother then my father who picked me up

"You're welcome sweetie, well we're heading off to the Cullen house soon, I'm sure people would like to finally see you" My dad said, I smiled and nodded, I couldn't wait to see my family after such a long time

We drove to the Cullen house and got there in a matter of 5 minutes, Eddie and I were catching up on life and remembering the good times we had, it was his last year of High School and he told me he has a girlfriend who he loves dearly, and possibly a potential future Mrs. Cullen, I smiled at my brother after that, I could really see he was growing up and he really has matured over the years, and I'm glad he's finally found someone he'd possibly spend his life with, well on my side, well let's just say, I've given up on love, and I vowed that I'll never fall in love with anyone again, because most men out there are just Jerks, and the men I've dated are at the top of the list, my past relationships we're pure torture, but my recent one really topped the list, my last relationship was with a guy named James, I met him four years ago in College when I started off as a freshmen and by his charm and flawless beauty, I fell deeply in love with him, he appeared nice and all but as time went by, he became very possessive of me, and being in a relationship with a possessive guy isn't going to end well, but I didn't care then because I was too naïve and stubborn to think this guy might not hurt me, I wasn't in love with him, I was in love with the idea of love, so then eight months of us dating, he proposed and asked if I could move in with him, so being my giddy self, I agreed and later on I moved into his New York apartment, it began like any relationship, he was sweet kind and so charming, one night he came back home drunk and he forced me to have sex with him, but I just said no, thinking he would just let it go and hurl in the bathroom and soon knock out, but I was wrong so everytime I refused, he became more possessive and he aggressively forced me, luckily I didn't let it go to far and I punched him straight in the gut and face and made a run for it, I called my nearest neighbor on that floor and luckily he was a police, so he took him downtown to the police station, he told me I needed to pack all my things and go to the safest place I could think of, so I decided to go back and live with my grandparents again, and I've never seen him since, but it still stuck on my mind and I had a different outlook on love, so even if I live in a house, at my old age living as a lonely spinster, or even pet cats then so be it, but I wouldn't tell anybody this though

We pulled up the Cullen mansion driveway, next to the three cars parked there too, and we got out of our car, I smiled widely at the sight of the place I always stayed at when mom and dad weren't home during the summers, we walked up on the porch and my father rang the doorbell. The door swung open and there stood my loving and erratic Grandmother and my kind and strong lighthearted Grandfather, who beamed up a smile

"Hey Guys" They both said hugging us all, my Grandfather Carlisle patted my father's back and did the same to my brother, my Grandma pulled me into a comforting hug

"Ooh Renesmee, it's good to see you again, we've all missed you dearly, and you've grown into quite the woman huh" she mused with her warm voice in her tone, which always made me cried

"It's great to see you too, Grandma" I said and they invited us in and made our way to the living room, I saw my entire family in the living room overjoyed

"Renesmee!" they all exclaimed in unison, my Uncle Emmett was the first to get up and pull me into a bear hug in his uniform

"Oh I miss my little niece so much" he said with enthusiasm, I giggled like 12 year old

"Not a little niece anymore Uncle Em" I said with a snicker, he just smiled and set me down

"No you're not" he said, then I felt someone pull me into a hug tight but comforting, I hugged Rosalie back

"Oh, Renesmee, we've missed you so much, and you've become quite the woman huh, wow," she said in awe, I smiled

"Thank you so much, I've missed you too" I said, and I saw my by far best Uncle, Jasper appear I smiled widely

"Uncle Jasper!" I said and practically jumped on him for a hug, he laughed and hugged me back

"Glad someone misses me" he said, I smiled

"Of course I've missed you" I said and we sat down, I went through various 'You've grown', 'Quite the young woman you are Ren' and others, although I was extremely flattered, I told them I still need a lot of growing but thanked them, we all caught up on each other's lives, we had lots fun catching up, but the person I never got to see was Alice

"Hey Uncle Jazz, where's your wife?" I asked he chuckled

"Baby duty upstairs, but she'll be down here in a minute" He said, I nodded and if on cue, we heard chirping and footsteps of little appear

"Aunt Rennie!" those cute subtle, high pitched voices exclaimed my name, then I got up and they ran to feet and waist, and I giggled

"Hello munchkins, I've missed you, guys" I said hugging the two children of Jasper and Alice Whitlock

"We've missed you too Aunt Rennie" The young four-year old, Caroline, she was the cutest and most fragile child in the family, she was born prematurely and my Uncle and Aunt were very distressed and pained of the thought of losing such a precious miracle, but she eventually pulled through and was brought home 3 months later, and the family was filled with gladness, and her brother Thomas was an average 7 year old who loved adventure, and is by far the most hyper in the family, and they both viewed me as their Aunt rather than older cousin, I smiled at them and picked Caroline up so she lay on my hip, I loved children so much and wouldn't mind having ones of my own, my aunt came into view carrying a baby in her arms

"Aw Rennie it's great to see you again" she exclaimed quietly, careful not the wake the baby up and pulled me into a hug, I smiled at her as we pulled away

"Who's this cute guy" I asked looking at the adorably cute baby in her arms, he looked the size of a football yet still incredibly cute

"That's Riley, our baby brother" Thomas said playing with his car, my eyes widened, did Alice and Jasper have another kid, and she saw my expression and shook her head

"No no, that ship has sailed a long time ago, this is Rosalie and Emmett's kid" She said, I turned to look at Rosalie and Emmett walking up to us with smiles in their faces

"You have a baby?" I asked they nodded, and Rosalie took baby Riley out of Alice's arms "He's beautiful" I mused, Emmett and Rosalie smiled

"Thank you, wanna hold him?" Emmett said, I smiled and nodded slightly, Alice took Caroline out of my grasp, Rose handed me her little bundle and I awed at how small and weightless he was in my arms

"Aw, he's incredibly cute, how old is he?" I asked

"3 months, 4 months" they said in synchronization, and glared at each other, because someone made a mistake, everyone laughed, then Riley's dedicated eyes shone up slowly and I had tears welling in my eyes at how cute he was as he yawned, he's beautiful blue eyes locked in mine

"Ok I'm officially stealing this kid" I said with a matter of fact, Emmett snickered, we spent the remainder of the day talking and just enjoying each other's company, we were on a full on conversation family and work then we heard a door snap close and a person walking past the living room, I caught a glimpse of my cousin, Mellissa, the teenage daughter of Rosalie and Emmett sit with us

"Hey guys" she said with a smile, until she caught the sight of me her eyes widened, and she squealed getting all the kids attention

"Renesmee Rene dong" she said jumping up to give me a hug, I giggled at the nickname she gave me a few years back

"Mellie the mermaid" I said back using the nick name I gave her, she just laughed

"God I totally forgot you were coming, I'm glad you did" she said pulling me into another hug, Mellissa and I were close ever since well she was little, Mellissa is 19 years and on her way to her twenties, she and I were totally close as kids, and you'd swear she was Rosalie just the younger version, she had everything Rose had from Physical to Personality she was a definite Rosalie junior, Blonde haired that reached up to her hips and sat in straight waves, her facial features were the same, her love for latest trends, music, everything else, the only thing that put her away from Rosalie was her blue eyes who she inherited from her father, and also her wittiness

"Don't worry about it, I'm here now, and my word you've changed" I said, she has grown quickly

"I could say the same for you, NYC has been very good for you huh" she said wiggling her eyebrows, I laughed as we went into full on conversation

"Yeah I guess, but it's good to be home, with the people I love" I said and I literally heard my mother and father smile at that

"Ok guys I'm off to Port Angeles to get a few errands for Esme" Alice declared and grabbed her car keys, that's when Caroline started whimpering

"Mommy please don't go, I need you to play pretty princesses with me, you promised" She said with a frown and a pout as she crossed her arms, how adorable she was, was an understatement, Alice looked torn

"I know sweetie, but mommy will be back soon," Alice said, Caroline pouted more, and it made Alice more pained

"Why don't I get those Errands for her" I asked offering to help, Alice looked at me

"Oh you don't have to do that sweetie; you've just got back from New York and I…" she said quietly, I shook her off

"Don't worry about it, I insist, and I have to get something anyway" I told her with a smile, she also beamed up a smile

"Ok thank you so much, here use my car or does…" she said and then looked at my mother and father, who shook their heads, Alice nodded and handed me the keys and a list "Thanks again for offering" she said

"It's the least I could do" I said and she smiled, I felt an arm wrap mine

"I'm coming with you; probably give us time to have some sister bonding" Caroline said, I smiled at her, we always referred ourselves as sisters when we were younger and I'm glad it still had meaning, they all nodded and we said bye to our family before heading to Alice's car, we drove to Port Angeles and got in the store

"So have you got a man in your life?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows, I smiled awkwardly and shook my head, I hadn't told her about the James situation and wasn't planning on to because it brought back horrible memories, but ever since we were younger or teens we told each other everything and I mean everything, she nodded understandingly

"So, and how about you?" I asked her nudging my shoulder, she blushed red and my eyes widened "No way! Who is it I asked bewildered

"Ren I really don't wanna go into details just yet, but I promise I'll tell you" she said shyly, I nodded with a smiled "Oh I'll be right back" she said running somewhere, so I decided I'd start my grocery list, Esme didn't ask for a lot, just snacks, meat and some juice that was one of a kind, so I searched for it until I found the only one left, as I reached to grab it, I felt a warm hand reach for it as well, I saw the tanned skin hand

"Uh, I'm sorry sir, I took it fir…" I said to him now staring at the most handsome man I've ever seen, behind my dad of course, he had beautiful russet skin, jet black cropped hair, tall probably 6ft 5, and I've never seen the most gorgeous eyes before, they we're dark chocolate, he looked merely in his mid twenties or early 30s to the least I internally blushed when I saw him

"I'm sorry, go ahead" he said in a husky sweet voice and with the most gorgeous smile that just made my heart swell, I smiled back

"No its ok you were here first, you have it" I said insisting, he chuckled lightly

"I'm sure you were here first Miss, I insist I'll just go to another in hopes the woman of the house doesn't crave for more food" he joked, I smiled, dang he's already in a relationship, what am I saying? I don't like this guy, I just met him and I'm definitely not looking for a relationship

"Well wouldn't wanna keep her waiting now do we, thanks anyway" I said taking the juice and turning the other way, I felt someone stop me by grabbing my arm, the touch made me shiver in a good way

"Wait, before you go, may I at least have your name miss?" he asked in a polite way, I smiled

"Renesmee" I said slowly, he smiled widely

"Ah Renesmee, what a beautiful name, I'm Jacob" he said in his husky voice that just killed me, and the most gorgeous smile which showed his dimples that just knocked me off of my feet, I smiled sheepishly

"Nice to meet you," I said he smiled at me and nodded, I spotted Mellissa from far ushering me to come to the till "Uh I really have to go, bye Jacob" I said he frowned and opened his mouth but I was long gone, I heard him murmur his name to himself which made me smile, I got to the till and took the groceries out

"Who was that guy?" Mel asked helping me load them on the counter, I turned my back to see Jacob walking away from where was and I just smiled

"Nobody" was all I said turning my focus back, Mel raised her eyebrows in a 'I don't believe you' sort of way, I chuckled "I'm serious Mel his nobody" I said truthfully, she nodded slowly still not believing me, I rolled my eyes

We loaded the groceries in the car, and drove back to Cullen house as I parked Alice's car on the driveway, I saw a very beautiful yet unfamiliar car parked besides my parents' car, and it had a long red ribbon wrapped around it

"Whose car is that?" I asked Mellissa with a frown, she shrugged with a smile, I looked at her curiously, and we got out the car and walked into the house with the bags in our hands, we were greeted by my mom and dad in the kitchen

"Hey um mom…Who's car is that out back?" I asked rather curious, my parents' just smiled, then my dad lifted up a set of keys and that's when it hit me, my eyes widened "Are you serious, this isn't April fools or something?" I asked, they smiled

"We thought you might need a ride to work every day, since yours is in New York" my mother said, I squealed and hugged them

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I squealed like a little girl on Christmas day, they all laughed

"Ok ok, you're welcome, now go take it for a spin" My dad said, I smiled and literally ran inhumanly fast to my car, new car, I drove it around the neighborhood and I loved it, when I got back we declared our departure and headed back to the house

Please Review, Yes or no question: Should I or should I not post more fanfictions? I appreciate your critism :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First day

This is a all human story for people confused out there

Renesmee is an average 23 year old who now lives in Forks with her parents and brother. Her best friend/Cousin is Mellissa who is Rosalie and Emmett's child, she's a freshman in Forks University

Rosalie is a international spokesmodel for a makeup company and also owns a hair salon

Alice is a professional fashion designer and wedding planner by night

Jasper is or was a pro baseball player but now coaches College students

Emmett was a Football player but now owns a gym across Port Angeles

Esme is a interior decorator

Carlisle is a Doctor in Forks Hospital

Hope you enjoy this chapter

One week later

Today was my first day working at Forks High and I couldn't help the excitement and nervousness that kicked, every teacher has this feeling, heck every employee has this feeling all the time so you can't blame me. I got out of bed and dressed in the best work appropriate clothing and headed down the stairs. I saw my mother in the kitchen wearing another loose shirt

"God mom I swear you're obsessed with loose clothing" I said. She laughed and just rolled her eyes

"So today's your first day at work, are you excited?" she asked with a beaming smile, I nodded slightly

"Yeah I am, yet nervous" I said as the jitters kicked into over drive

"Don't worry you'll be ok" she said reassuring and rubbing my arm. I smiled "So you'll be here at two right?" she asked and I nodded

"Well actually, I think I'm going house hunting today" I said to her, she frowned slightly

"You are?" she said,

"I'm not staying here forever mom, it's just temporary, it was bound to happen soon" I said like it was obvious

"I know, but I didn't think it'll be this soon, anyway we're throwing another get together tonight over the Cullen's, just to congratulate you on your new job" she said, I smiled slightly

"You didn't have to do that" I said sincerely she shook me off

"Ugh, yes we did, and it was more of Alice's idea than mine, I know you dislike parties" she said. I never really embraced the party life, the only parties I'd tolerate or enjoy, we're birthday, engagement, and occasionally new year parties, I guess I was sort of like my mom in that way

"Oh that was generous of her" I muttered with a hint of sarcasm. My mother laughed and that's Eddie came in, he grabbed an apple and wiped it with his sweater

"Morning mother, sister" he said kissing our cheeks. I eyed him carefully astounded at his change

"Mom you guys literally charmed this kid didn't you?" I asked and she just smiled. Eddie rolled his eyes

"Thank you for your lack of confidence in me sister, I love you too" he muttered sarcastically. I just grinned. my father came into view with his suit on

"Morning family, I have to head out now, running a bit late" he said looking at his watched and pecking my mother quickly "But I'll be back before the party, be careful honey" my dad said to my mother who nodded, my mother also owned a restaurant called _**Belle Italia **_which she also part owned with my dad, since his always at the hospital she took over everything

"You're not going to work mom?" I asked she nodded "How come?" I asked, she looked at my father first and he shook his head

"I'm not feeling too well so, I'll be staying here" she said with a convincing smile,

"Are you ok? What's wrong" I asked suddenly completely worried

"Oh I'm fine, just a little bug" she said with a assuring smile, I nodded and let it slide

"Oh well I'm off, bye mom" I said kissing her cheek one last time before heading out with my mom and brother. Eddie and I drove in the same car for today,

We got to the school in approximately 5 minutes because we didn't live too far from it, and I parked in the parking lot, Eddie wished me luck and got out and walked to his friends who seemed to be looking at the car, or was it me? Anyway I checked if I looked decent enough and headed to the staff room where the principal took us to the auditorium for a staff meeting, when it ended someone instructed me to my class, and gave me the keys. I was walking to my class room 101 until I was called out

"Hey, you're Renesmee Cullen right? The new music teacher" a woman said, she looked like a teacher, a young one in fact probably in her early to mid twenties, she had dirty light brown hair with blonde highlights on tips, she had lightly tanned skin and she looked about my height, she had beautiful green eyes, and a caring smile

"Yeah, I guess I am" I said with a light chuckle

"Well I'm Jessica Thompson by the way, I'm the Art teacher" she introduced herself, I smiled at her "I'm sure you don't know the ropes of this school, I'll give you a quick tour around it later" she said, I sighed in relief

"Oh thank you so much, I'd much appreciate it, I don't know what I would've done if I got lost in this school" I said, she giggled

"Well let me give you a short one over here is the English room, over there is the Mechanic room, there is the Art room, mine, and other's you'll just have to wait and see, and here's of course yours" she said opening my door, to see a very neatly cleaned class with perfectly clean windows, white board is spotless, desks are neat and cleaned and mine hasn't even been touched

"Wow" was all I said looking around, Jessica laughed

"Yeah, get use to it, because it doesn't last forever" she warned. I sniggered and that's when the school bell went off, declaring everyone must get to their various classes, Jessica said goodbye to me and she left, I had my first class now, of Juniors, so I thought I'd do what every teacher does and write my name on the open board, and I waited until the kids all came pilling up, there was chattering going on until everyone was seated and took the sight of me, I smiled widely at them

"Morning Class, thank you for your patience and for being in my class, as you can see I'm the new teacher her in Forks high, my name is Ms Cullen and have been transferred from New York, I'm very new at this so please stay patient with me guys ok?" I asked and they all nodded, everyone was paying attention especially all the boys for some reason

"Nice to meet you Ms Cullen" a student said smirking widely at me, he looked like one of those laid back learners who could do as they pleased, but I like a challenge

"What's your name?" I asked him

"I'm Matthew" he said with the same smirk, I nodded

"Well Matthew, I hope you're as good as your name appears to be" I said, he nodded, a girl put her hand up

"Yes?" I said to her

"Um…Ms Cullen, I know this is personal and all, but are you perhaps related to Dr Edward Cullen ooh and the author Mrs. Cullen?" she asked with a smile

"Yes I am…" I said waiting for to say her name for me, everyone gasped

"Bree" she said, I nodded at her with a smile. I got up and got blank pages in my hands

"Ok guy's listen up, I know you all have questions you wish to ask, so I'm handing out these pages where you'll write your name, age, and what question you wish to ask, then I'll call out one of you and answer your question, understood?" I said they all agreed happily and I handed the pages, when they were all done. I took them and ended on the last person so I'd answer their question

"Ok Jennifer Tilley, you asked 'where do you come from?'" I said to one of my students

"I was born in New York, but moved here two weeks ago" I said and she nodded approvingly "Ok next one, Jackson Harper, '**How old are you?' **I'm 24 years old" I said to him and he nodded with a cute smile (no interest intended) "Ok next up is…Matthew," I said and he just grinned at me, I sighed as I read the note "Are you dating anyone?" I said and almost everyone burst into laughter. I smiled and scoffed at the scene "No Matthew, I'm not" I said and nodded winking at me, I just rolled my eyes at the immature teenager, I went through the class answering all their questions, when my fifth period ended I said goodbye to the kids and went to my Jessica's class so we could head to the bakery for food

"You ready?" she asked and I nodded as got out of her class and walked to her car, the bakery wasn't too far from the school, probably a two minute drive, so we got sandwiches, we got back to the school and as she promised, she gave me a tour

"Well this is Mr. Beckerman's room, don't ever go near him, this is Mrs. Jennifer Baker, one of my friends who is on maternity leave," she said and I smiled at the thought, I embraced the feeling of wanting kids, I particularly liked it when other's had, having kids was a little too much of a responsibility for me, and brought back horrid memories. Jessica carried on "Well this is Mr. Luther's office, and this is the campus base, and lastly this is Mr. Blacks room," she said with a dreamy smile, I nodded "Oh just so you know, Mr. Black is the head coach for the football team, so you know his totally gorgeous" she giggled, I laughed "I think I should introduce you to him" she said, and I shook my head

"Thank you for the offer but no, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, maybe you should try him out" I said suggestively, she scoffed

"Yeah like that's gonna happen, I hate to say this, but he's way out of my league and I have a man of my own" she said with a blush, I laughed

"Well he's a very lucky man, anyway I was wondering, what if I told you there's a party going on tonight at my house?" I asked, and she beamed a huge smile

"I'm listening." She said expectantly

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come to it, it starts at 18:00 so…" I said and she squealed and pulled me in a hug

"Of course, why wouldn't I" she said, I smiled at her, and that's when the bell rang

"Ok I'll send you the directions to my house" I informed her she nodded and we said our goodbyes

Work ended surprisingly fast and now I was talking to my real-estate agent on any houses for sale, there were amazing stocks on the market, and not too pricey too, so I came down to these three houses, one was located near Seattle even though it would be harder for me to get to my work, it was also convenient because it was affordable, small two bedroom apartment, reasonably large lounge and kitchen, and one bathroom, and there was a small house in forks, a little pricier than the apartment but affordable because I'd be also contributing with my savings account money, and lastly there's this three bed room house that is a little pricey for my range but I'd manage, after telling the real-estate lady that I'll have to think about it, after sending the directions to Jess, I made my way to the Cullen house to see lots of cars lined up, and as I entered everyone yelled surprise

"Surprise!" they all exclaimed in unison and I just laughed and thanked them, my mother pulled me into a hug yet again wearing a loosey outfit

"Isn't much a surprise but it's the thought that counts" she said sweetly, I smiled and nodded

"Definitely, Thank you" I said sincerely she smiled and shook her head

"It's not me you should thank," she said and as if on cue, Alice ran up to me and pulled me into a side hug

"So what do you think?" she asked expectantly with a smile. I looked around to see everything was beautiful, food set up everywhere, a banner saying 'Congratulations on the new job Nessie! (Glad you're not a hobo)' it said slightly beneath it and I knew then it was definitely Emmett, who was grinning widely at me, I rolled my eyes

"I think it's perfect Alice" I said she beamed a wider smile and we made our way to the drink table as the music played loudly, that's when Jessica came and it just made me happy

"Hey mom, this is my friend Jessica I met today" I said raising my voice because of the loud music

"It's an honor meeting you Mrs. Cullen, I've read all your books and they really inspired me" she said politely shaking her hand my mom smiled warmly

"Oh the pleasures all mine, thank you, well I'm off now going to look for my crazy husband and probably heading home because I'm not feeling too well, it was good meeting you Jessica" my mother said hugging her quickly which took her off guard, my mother also looked ill, even paler than usual, I didn't quite figure out why

"Thank you, you too" Jessica said and my mom rubbed her arm before, maybe a drink would help?

"Mom do you want a drink?" I asked and she smiled and shook her head "Come on it's a party mom, live a little" I said she laughed but said no "Fine I'll get myself" I said and walked to the drink table, and saw a cocktail stand, I didn't noticed I bumped into some until I felt a hard body behind me, and I spilled the cocktail juice on his shirt. I gasped

"God I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, it was…" I said grabbing a napkin and whipping his shirt and he just chuckled

"Hey it's okay" he said in a familiar husky voice, I smiled and looked up to see the man I met at the Port Angeles mall

"Oh hey," he said with his heartbreaking smile, I gawked at it before I tore my attention away from him

"Um hey, Jacob right?" I asked even though I did remember his name, I didn't wanna make it too obvious, he nodded with a smile

"Yeah and you're Nessie right?" he played along, I rolled my eyes, and we chuckled

"Ha-ha, yeah, why do we keep meeting like this" I said with a light chuckle still trying to whip the mess I created on his shirt, he laughed, then my Uncle Emmett appeared

"Ah Jakey boy, I see you've met my niece Rennie" he said patting his back, I frowned slightly in confusion, they knew each other?

"Uh yeah," he began and I just laughed

"Wait, so you guys know each other?" I asked they nodded "If you don't mind me asking how?" I asked

"We use to work together" Emmett said, my eyes bulged, they worked together? Small world

"Woah, so…" I began but I was interrupted by someone speaking to the microphone, we turned to see my mother and father standing in the center of the living room

"Testing….Ok, good evening guys" My father said and everyone had his undivided attention "Well thank you all for coming today, to congratulate my daughter, and just for you guys being here, I am truly and forever grateful, anyway, Renesmee, this is just a small gesture of appreciation and we'd like to reminisce you being our little daughter who played mud pies, but now since you're a grown woman, now you have to live your own life, and pretty soon Eddie would be off to college soon, so I guess no more kids running around the house" he chuckled slightly, most of the guests laughed, I smiled and almost had tears welling in my eyes

"Well not for long" my mother said and that stirred up confusion in the room "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed and everyone's eyes widened in shock, and for at least a few seconds everyone cheered and congratulated my parents while I myself, had my mouth dangling wide open

"Hey Ren, are you okay? Close your mouth, you'll attract flies" my uncle teased with concerned stricken on his face, but there was slight amusement hidden behind it

"Did she just say what I thought she did?" I asked in utter shock, and that's when my mother came over

"Wow mother" I said with a smile beamed across my face, she chuckled

"What do you think? Crazy huh" she asked, I shook my head and pulled her into a hug, that's when I had silent tears falling off my cheeks

"Now I know why you were so obsessed with loose clothes, God I should have known" I cursed at myself and she just laughed, we pulled away to look at each other

"Huge surprise?" she asked

"Humungous surprise, but I love it" I said honestly, she smiled and nodded "So how far along are you?" I asked

"Um 4 months…and a half" she said and my father appeared wrapping his arms around her waist

"This is your third and final child right?" I said glaring at him, he chuckled and nodded

"Oh definitely" he said in obviousness, I smiled and nodded, then Jacob came into view

"Congratulations guys" he said shaking my dad's hand, and hugging my mother, my Uncle Emmett patted his shoulder

"Fast swimmers bro, I'm proud of you" he joked and everyone's eyes widened, my dad punched him in the gut as they play fought, I just laughed at the scene

"Ok ok, boys, stop it before you break Esme's perfect antics" My mother said and they immediately stopped

"I'm going to be a big brother now, I can't believe this is happening" Jason cheered and picked my mother up, and spun her around, she giggled

"What you saying Eddie, you knew" my mom said and Eddie shrugged

"Yeah, yeah anyway you need to head home" he said, and I said goodbye to my parents and told them I'd be home before midnight, but they told me I could come any time, just not before after midnight, so I guess I had a curfew, I spent the remainder of the night getting to know Jacob

"So are you from here?" I asked him as we walked around the garden, it was a cold night and I was practically shivering, Jake took off his Jacket

"Here" he said wrapping it around my shoulder; I smiled at his gentleman characteristics

"Thanks" I said holding it tight, he smiled

"Um, yeah, I was actually born here, La Push, then left for college in Florida, I stayed for a couple of years and decided to come back here and assist my father" he said I nodded

"Why if I may ask" I asked him, he didn't speak for a couple of seconds and I realized I was too far "You don't have to tell me, it's ok, god that was none of my business" I said angry at myself he shook his head

"No it's ok, umm well, my dad contracted diabetes two years ago, so my mom was practically over the edge about it, I decided I'd come and take care of them, then as the time passed, my dad got sicker and had severe pains on both his legs, and the doctors said he'd be paralyzed for at least 10 years…" he said painfully and paused

"Let's not talk about it" I said feeling awful for even bringing it up, he nodded

"So Renesmee tell me about yourself?" he asked, I thought for a sec

"Well I'm from New York, I loved it so much, then my family got relocated here, I wasn't too happy about it for some time, but they said I could stay there with my grandmother, but I always use to visit them almost every summer" I said to him, he looked interested

"So what stop you from visiting them other years?" he asked I shrugged

"Well I always dreamt of fulfilling my dream in music and dance, so I went to College for four years, focused completely on it, and I decided I'd come here and live here permanently, I did love it here when I was a kid so here I am" I said, he smiled happily

"And here you are" he said with a gorgeous smile, I blushed slightly "So are you single?" he asked me, remembering all too well with James

"Yeah unfortunately, well I'm actually just focusing on work now so yeah, not really interested in the dating world yet, and how about you, I'm sure that lucky lady of yours is happy" I said wiggling my eyebrows, he's eyes furrowed in confusion "You know, the one you told me about at the store the other day" I said

"Oh nah that's just my pregnant and completely hormonal sister, she just asked me to get her weird food fetishes, so I offered and I'm glad I did" he said with his signature smile that was just going to kill me

"Why?" I asked him as we walked down the road"I wouldn't have met you" he said, and I blushed scarlet, he just snickered so I changed the subject

"So you didn't tell me, how you know my uncle?" I said to him, he laughed

"Well I was a professional football player for a couple of years during college so I guess that's how I know him, just so you know, I'm not an oldie" he joked, I laughed and nudged him

"So you were a football player huh," I said more of a statement, he nodded slowly "I can see it wasn't your dream career" I said,

"Is it that obvious" he laughed I smiled and nodded, he took a deep breath "Ok, um when I was a kid, I've always loved cars, and as I hit my teenage years, I'd always fix cars with my dad, and now I'm an adult, I've always wanted to open my own mechanic store" he said, I smiled in complete interest

"So have you fulfilled that dream yet" I asked him

"Uh…Um yes, I own a very small store down town" he said I smiled at him

"That's great, now I can go to you whenever my car breaks down" I said with a light chuckle, he nodded "I should stop by sometime" he said

"Yeah I'll definitely arrange that, so where do you work?" he asked, my heart picked up a thousand beats per second, I had to impress this guy, I mean he owns a store and he was a professional football player I'm just a teacher who earns a minimum income salary

"Um yeah; I work at Forks Academy of Dramatic and Music arts" I said slowly and couldn't believe I just lied

"Oh that's cool, I should get lessons from you, because frankly I'm a bad dancer, and don't even know one instrument" he joked, I laughed nervously

"Yeah, but I'm sure you're not that bad" I said, he scoffed

"Yeah right," he joked I smiled

"Well I guess it's my time head back home" I declared he nodded

"Let me walk you to your car," he said and we walked in non-awkward silence to my car until we came to a halt "anyway it was nice meeting you again Nessie" he said we exchanged numbers quickly "I'll give you a call sometime" he said, I smiled and nodded

"Definitely," I said and he leaned in to kiss my cheek, I took a deep breath and he pulled away to smile at me

"Bye" he said and walked away to his car, I smiled widely and opened my car, and then it hit me. What am I doing? I can't be liking a guy right now, but there's something different about Jake that just makes me like him, but I can't do this, I am not ready for a relationship, but maybe I should see where this goes, no!, he's probably like every other guy trying to get in your pants by being so damn charming, I had to stop this, I fought with myself , I drove back home with an overwhelming smile on my face, I got into the house to find it completely dark, as I got in and I tripped over something before containing myself and switching on the light switch, I walked into the house and into the kitchen where I put my keys on the counter and opening the refrigerator, after getting my water I closed the door and caught the sight of my brother standing right in front of me, it startled me completely and he just chuckled

"Jesus! Eddie don't creep up on me like that ok" I said laying my hand on my chest whilst he just carried on laughing "Aren't you supposed to be in bed" I said glaring at him and walking to the living"I was on the verge on dripping into complete unconsciousness, but you came in and your clumsy ass walk me up, woah mom really cursed you" he joked with a light laugh

"Huh now there's the brother I know and don't love" I teased he just narrowed his eyes at me, I sat on couch and he sat on the opposite side next to mine

"So what did you think of the party?" he asked me, I smiled and shrugged

"It was awesome, Alice really outdid herself yet again" I said he agreed

"Yeah it was awesome huh, but you seemed more interested in Jacob right there" he said raising his eyebrows, I blushed and scoffed

"He's just a good buddy" I said to him, and he nodded convinced but still raising his eyebrow, I left out the part 'He'll be a good buddy, for now'

"I still can't wrap my head around mom being pregnant, and I knew all along" Eddie said

"Yeah me too, it was a bombshell, now I know way she always wore loose fitting clothing, I never learn do I" I said he scoffed

"If you're looking for an argument, you certainly aren't getting one from me" he joked and I nudged his arm and laughed

"Do you think we're ready to become older siblings to this new bundle?" I asked him, he shrugged and looked at me confusedly "I mean, we're practically adults, how will we tell our children that their uncle or aunt is seven years older than them" I joked he smiled

"Well I'm ready to be an older brother, if we either get a brother I'll teach him how to be a man, and if it's a girl, I'll be the protective one, and to answer your other question, I have no idea" he said, I snickered slightly and nodded

"You know they're going to annoy you, I've learnt from experience" I teased, he pretended to look offended at what I said and I laughed at his expression and let out a much need yawn

"Anyway, I'm off to bed brother" I said getting up and walking up the stairs "And don't stay up late, but oh look it already is, go to bed" I said and he sighed before following me upstairs, he went directly to his room but briefly turned to smile at me before closing his door, I got into mine and stripped down to my sleepwear before getting into the covers, I got a text from my phone and saw the caller ID was from Jake

-_**Hey it's Jake, Had a great time tonight, or last night, anyway I'd really like to have that again, **__**J**_

_**-Jake**_

I smiled widely after reading the message before answering him

_**-I also had a good time, and yeah I feel the same way, it was great seeing you again Jake xoxoxo **__**J**_

_**-Nessie**_

I hit the send button and couldn't help the smile spread across my face, I really liked Jacob but was I ready to head into the dating scene again? Certainly not, but Jake was really good company to keep and it wouldn't hurt to just be friend, before I fell into deep sleep, I briefly thought about my plans for this weekend and of course, Jacob Black, until I fell into an unconscious state with a smile on my face


	3. Chapter 3

C**hapter 3: Friendship boundaries **

It's been two weeks since I began working at Forks high, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it, the first time I entered the school, I knew it was way out of my comfort zone, after the weeks past, I got use to it and I fell in love with it. I found out briefly that Forks was where my father and mother first met so it was also awesome being in the same building as they passed through. Jessica and I are closer ever since these few weeks, I feel like I can trust her with anything and that's saying a lot, and I feel she's the one person I can confide in because she's practically been in the same positions, even relationship wise, and my mother is just well… being pregnant. She's everything you'd expect from any pregnant woman, she has a small yet very noticeable baby bump, she is very hormonal which Eddie and I always tease my dad about it(because he has to deal with the shots she calls), she's got weird food fetishes and her diet is out of control, and she's also got that natural glow aura of her which made her magnificently beautiful, so you'd say she was like ordinary pregnant, the Cullen's we're very excited for the new addition to the family especially Caroline, well what do expect from a four year old who loves new things,

Jessica and I were having a lunch break enjoying each other's company when I caught the sight of someone familiar walking by the school hall, he's russet tanned skin, jet black hair, wearing tight shorts with Forks written on it, a Forks staff tank top and a whistle hanging across his neck down his torso. I gasped, Jacob Black

"What?" Jessica asked me as she came to a halt. Was that Jacob Black?

"W-who was t-that?" I said stuttered between the words my eyes still locked on Jacob who was having a conversation with a teacher, Jessica followed my gaze

"Oh" she said with a light chuckle "that's Mr. Black, the football coach for the school. You know him?" she asked me, but I didn't answer, my eyes were still fixed on him

"Um…We've gotta go" I told her. She furrowed her eyes in befuddlement; I didn't have time for an answer so I just turned my back and headed to my class room

"Oh-Kay…Is there something wrong?" she asked from behind, I stood still when I came across my door and took one glance at Jacob who was about to turn his back, I quickly got in pulling Jess in "Whoa! Hold onto your tails there Re-Re" she said using the nickname she gave me

"I know that guy" I said slowly and dropping the blinds to my see-through door. She chuckled

"Yeah of course you do, you're part of the staff and he's practically the hottest teacher on campus" she said with an eye roll and a chuckle

"No I mean…I know him know him" I told her, she had confused eyes "Like I've met him before I came here"

"No I know that… I'm just confused as to why it's such a bad thing" she said more of a question. I sighed

"He doesn't know I work here…Ok let me start from the beginning." I began and she sat on a stool looking quite interested in this conversation "I met him at a mall one and a half months ago, and ran into him at my party…well more like spilled into him" I said with a soft snicker, she awaited for me to continue "Long story…and long story short, we kind of had a chance to get to know each other and I might have, kind of slipped that I work at the Forks Academy, I tried to impress him because he use to be a pro footballer and he owns a Mechanical company garage. So you'd say he has no complete idea I work here" I told her slightly embarrassed by my lack of mistruth

"First off, Wow. Second, what did you mean by you spilled into him and third, well played on the lie well played, god I wouldn't have pulled that off" she said muttering to herself at the end. I rolled my eyes

"Yeah I know, I really thought I wouldn't meet up with him again and now here he is working in Forks freaking High!" I said slightly raising my voice

"Ok I see, you tried to impress him, you met up in three unexpected places, and now here he is working in the same building as you" she said counting them down "Wow…small world" she mumbled again to herself, I rolled my eyes "So what are you going to do about it, I mean you can't exactly hide from him all year" she said

"I'm sure as hell going to try, I can't meet him like this, let alone let him find out I was lying all this time" I sighed

"You can't run away from him Ree, he won't judge, Jacob is the most understanding guy I know, he's going to find out" she said like it was obvious

"Oh I know he will, guess what's even better, he knows my entire family as well" I said, her eyes widened "Hey Girl…This may mean something" she said getting up from her seat, I shrugged "this is destiny and faith telling you that his your soul mate who you'll make beautiful love to and little mini me's with" she joked at least I think she did. I rolled my eyes anyway

"Yeah you wish and gross Jess! I'd never-…" I said trailing off and she raised her eyebrows

"Mmhm…" she hummed to herself, I just chuckled and rolled my eye at my crazy friend "Well all I'm saying is you better confront him and tell him the truth, or he'll find out the hard way, and knowing him, he'll understand. And it's not like you're particularly buddies right?" she said I shook my head "So get your shit together and confront that sexy ass man and tell him" she mumbled suggestively

"I'm sure Michael will have something to say about what you just said" I told her with a little tongue twister. She chuckled

"He won't bite, he's my monkey man" She said with a low sexy growl. I looked awkwardly at her and she just smiled "So you're still up for clubbing later right?" she asked me. Jess and I were going to a club near Port Angeles tonight just to have fun, and we'd be meeting up with Michael and his chumps. I nodded "Good and where something pretty" she said eying me as we began to make our way out of the classroom

"Oh yes I will" I said with a light chuckle, just picturing my aunt Alice picking out the various outfits she'll choose for me. As we opened the door we checked if the close was clear, and sure enough it was embarrassedly.

"But I really don't see why you're so worried about him I mean, it's not like you you're best buddies or anything" she said with a light laugh. She caught onto my silence as her eyes widened

"You what" She exclaimed and I quickly shushed her, she apologized "But I don't see the problem here, I mean it's not as if you like this guys or anything right?" She asked but I didn't answer "Oh my fuck you do!" She exclaimed-whispered

"No, what makes you think so" I chuckled. She raised her eyebrow at me as to say 'I don't believe you'. I sighed and crushed myself on my chair "I mean I don't know..."

"It's obvious you are Rene, and it's okay but I see that you're worried because you're afraid of what he might think of you" she told me "Jacob is the most understanding guy I know, and he'll get over it I promise, he will find out eventually"

"Like hell I'm gonna let that happen" I said

"It's not like you're in love with the guy, you said it yourself that you'll never fall for a guy after…and if Jacob can't accept this then screw him" she assured me and I nodded. What she said wasn't entirely true, I don't really know my feelings towards Jacob but there is something there

"Yeah you're probably right" I sighed

"Oh I know I'm right" she laughed "Come on, the maniacs will be taking their thrown soon" she said referring to our students

"Yeah, see you" I told her as she hugged me and left to her class. I took one sigh and headed back into my class room. The bell went off right after and the kids started piling in

Time flew by and it was the end of the day. After my last class I got all my things ready and made my way to the parking lot. I was stopped by the warm pairs of hands wrapped around my waist. I was startled at the sudden touch

"Hey Ms Cullen" the husky voice of who I knew all too well of. I gasped

"Jacob! I'm...uh" I stuttered through the sentence feeling slightly ashamed. He just laughed

"Surprised to see me, I'd say the same about you" he guessed

"Oh look, Jake I'm sorry-" I began

"Hey it's okay, and besides... I knew way before you even came here" he told me "Emmett wouldn't stop ranting about it" he laughed. I silently cursed at my Uncle

"Now I am completely embarrassed, sorry I lied" I said shying away from his stare. He shook it off

"So how is Forks high school treating you?" He asked as he accompanied me to my car

"It's decent I guess, it's challenging but I'm all for the game" I told him

"I'm glad because you're by far the prettiest one here" he said. I blushed scarlet red "So, how about we do something tomorrow, watch movies, or just chill" he asked me as we stood by my car his hand on the hood of the car and he's muscles flexing as he carried his sports bag. My breathing trembled at the sight

"As in like a date?' I asked

"Oh no, I mean if you want it to be... I was just thinking we could hang out and just get to know each other" he said with a cute smile

"Um...sure" I replied and he beamed a smile. What am I thinking? I can't go out with Jacob Black. But my heart was telling me to rip this guy up and take him right here and then "Actually, Jessica invited me to this party tonight so how about there?" I said. Was I going nuts?! Or maybe it's just my sexual drive going high whenever I see him in tight gym outfits…

"Great I'll pick you up at 20:00ish" he suggested

"Um...Yeah sure" I said with a smile and a shrug. He smiled widely at me

"Can't wait" he coaxed. I blushed "So you're friends with Jessica Thompson huh?" he laughed

"What's funny?" I laughed along with him

"She's sort of crazy you know" he joked. I nodded

"Sort of doesn't cut it, but she's a good buddy" I joked rolling my eyes. We carried on talking for about 30 minutes before I declared my departure "Well I think I better hit the road" I said opening the door to my car

"It was great seeing you again Ness" he said looking down at me with a gorgeous smile "I'd really like to see you again" he murmured bending down closer to my face

"Um, yeah I feel the same way" I mumbled as he got closer his lips millimeters away from mine. My breath hitched and he pulled away

"I'm sorry" I apologized

"No I was too forward, I'm sorry" he said and stepped away from me "I...I'll see you tonight?' He guessed. I nodded and got into my car and pulled out of the driveway of the school and one my way back home...

As I got home-my new home which I moved into a few days ago. I bought a two bedroom apartment downtown Forks. It was a really cute small apartment yet sophisticated for my needs. I opened the refrigerator in something to drink and nibble on (I really need to go grocery shopping this weekend). I grabbed the leftover Pizza I had with Jess last night and a can of Dr. Pepper and designated my way to my living room. I switched the TV on and scrolled through a series of channels until I settled with Vampire Diaries. I never really liked Vampire Diaries because I always thought that Elena/Katrina girl was a bitch and vaguely indecisive on which hot guy to choose…I'd go for Stefan (not that I'm fan) but I always thought he was a hottie

After my early snack, I decided I'd freshen up for tonight. I took a forty-five minute shower like I always do and changed into the best outfit I could find. Unlike my mother, I like fashion…most of the time, but I wouldn't go overboard like my Aunts, I'd like to feel comfortable in the clothes I wear

When I was done with dressing up I quickly checked the clock. gave me exactly fifteen minutes until Jacob came to pick me up. I quickly got into my internet just to check my recent e-mails when I heard my doorbell ring. I got off the couch and walked a little too eagerly to the door. I checked who it was even if I knew exactly who it was and opened the door to see Jacob standing totally hot in his buttoned up shirt and a dark brown leather Jacket, navy blue padded jeans, his hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail-which was by far the hottest thing ever- and had a small tattoo on his left neck of a name written in italics. I was practically gawking at him. I was glad I wasn't the only one

"Um…Hey…Sorry I'm a little late, Renesmee you look absolutely…gorgeous" he mumbled staring at me up and down with his mouth practically open that could attract flies at any moment. I blushed red. I was wearing a cocktail tight dress which released my curves, three inch stilettos boots and a leather jacket "If I'd known you'll be dressing extravagantly…I would've worn better" he smiled widely at me

"Oh I'm sorry, is it too much?" I asked embarrassedly and lightly ashamed

"Oh no you're perfect…" he stuttered with his gorgeous smile that was too contagious

"Um… I'll just go get my purse" I declared and invited him in and told him to make himself at him. He got in gladly and smiled

"Really nice house" he admitted as he stared at the interior. I smiled slightly and got into the room. After grabbing my purse I checked myself in the mirror and put some breath mint in my purse and applied some lip gloss on before heading out of the room

Jacob was fiddling through my CD set of all my favorite artists "Really good music set here Ness" he complimented as he searched through my Daft Punk, Muse, Pop etc, Elle Goulding, Sting, Shakira, Bruno Mars and Linken Park collection "Jay-z?" he asked with a light chuckle

"Oh that's my brothers when he came to visit" I admitted and he just smiled and placed them back on the shelf

"I guess we better get going then, you ready?" he asked genuinely. I smiled and nodded. After locking up my apartment we went to his car and he opened the passenger seat like a gentleman. Then drove us to the club in Port Angeles

_**What did you think? This ain't over yet, the next chapter may or not be lemony so don't be surprised when you hear moans Lol**__**J**__**. But please hit me with a Review of your thoughts on how to write the next chapter…**_


End file.
